La hermana de Vegeta
by Enzi
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si se revelara que Vegeta no era en realidad hijo único? En esta historia alternativa se revelará parte del pasado de Vegeta nunca visto y contará la historia de su hermana, Enzi, quien no conocerá a los guerreros Z hasta el momento adecuado.
1. Capítulo de Introducción: El Nacimiento

Bueno, nuevamente reescribo este fic, y espero que esta sea la vez definitiva P

Realmente no me había gustado cómo había quedado la última vez, y luego de leer una maravillosa novela ("Eva Luna" de Isabel Allende) pudo nuevamente tomar las riendas de la escritura. Todo este tiempo que no pude continuar el fic ni corregirlo fue por un evidente bloqueo y demás problemas que no vienen al caso.

Me disculpo con aquellos que hayan estado siguiendo esta historia y espero estén satisfechos con los nuevos resultados que creo estar logrando.

Saludos.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Capítulo de Introducción: El Nacimiento**

Tiempo atrás, en una misión de conquista, la nave del Rey Vegeta precisó de reparaciones y se vio obligada a aterrizar en un planeta desconocido.

El Rey Vegeta era un hombre alto y corpulento, con una virilidad y una porte que lo hacía resaltar ante cualquier otro espécimen masculino puesto a su lado. Dio un mensaje a su flota de que siguieran de largo a su planeta, no creía que fuera a necesitar refuerzos en aquel planeta que daba un aspecto muy pacífico.

Miró a su alrededor para admirar el lugar dónde se encontraba. No podía recordar nada de su planeta que siquiera se comparara a aquel bosque, pleno en vegetación de todo tipo y de todos los colores imaginables. No era un paisaje tropical, simplemente tenía la vegetación más variada jamás vista.

No pudo dejar de notar que su nave había dejado un gran agujero en la vegetación sobre su cabeza y eso lo posicionaba en el centro de un gran claro de luz. Hubiera podido jurar que escuchaba quejas en el bosque, como si los árboles sintieran el dolor de que una nave les hubiera cortado las ramas. Prefirió pensar que era el viento que se filtraba (que de todas maneras el no sentía) y pensó cuántos insultos podría hacerle a los técnicos cuando estuviera de vuelta en su planeta. Lo más probable es que los matara a todos.

Se dispuso a tomar un fruto de uno de los árboles que allí se encontraba, pero lo que menos se hubiera esperado sucedió. Antes de que pudiera posar la yema de sus dedos en el fruto, el portador de este le dio un ramazo en la cabeza que lo hizo retroceder unos centímetros. Más de la sorpresa que del golpe en sí.

"Maldita planta" murmuró preparando una bola de energía para responderle.

"Es lógico que responda así si alguien trata de sacarle algo sin pedir permiso" dijo una voz a su espalda.

El Rey se dio vuelta con un sobresalto, para encontrarse ante una mujer. La única diferencia que podía encontrar con las hembras de su raza era que no tenía cola y que el tono de su piel era un verde pálido. Pero algo más le llamó la atención, mientras ella caminaba hacia él de lo más tranquila. Tenía una figura perfecta, de caderas anchas, una cintura agraciada, unos pechos firmes, un cuello delicado y de aspecto suave y un cabello oscuro de tono verdusco que le llegaba hasta la cintura, lo llevaba suelto y se movía tan agraciadamente como ella.

"¿Qué haría usted si alguien tratara de sacarle un pedazo de uña sin permiso?" preguntó con una sonrisa y un tono tan tranquilo como su andar, su persona y su presencia.

"Bueno… yo… pero… ¡Es solo una planta!" exclamó el Rey, molesto de haber titubeado al responder. Eso era un comportamiento fuera de lugar en él, siempre tan seguro e intimidante.

"Pero tiene vida, siente al igual que usted" respondió pasando su mano por el tronco del árbol, que se estremeció a su toque. El Rey deseó que ella no lo notara, pero el se había estremecido de la misma manera, como si su mano hubiera pasado por su pecho en vez de aquel tronco.

"No lo sabía, no es así en mi planeta" comentó el Rey, volviendo a enderezarse y sacando pecho para volver a mostrarse tan intimidante como siempre. Cosa que no hubiera sido difícil viendo que la criatura, ahora a su lado, media por lo menos dos cabezas menos que él.

"Se equivoca" murmuró la muchacha con una risita. Aparentaba ser solo unos cinco años menor que él como mucho, pero la forma en la que hablaba haría pensar a cualquiera que ella le llevaba una vida por delante.

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso?" preguntó el Rey algo molesto de que remarcaran un error en él, pero sin perder la educación. En su planeta, si alguien hubiera tenido el atrevimiento de corregirlo en algo ya estaría desparramado por la pared, dejando frente a él un mínimo charco de sangre.

"Bueno, conozco todas las plantas alrededor del Universo, son viajantes de mi planeta" dijo la muchacha observándolo de reojo. Un estremecimiento involuntario recorrió su cuerpo al notar los fuertes músculos del hombre junto a ella. Soltó una risita para disimular la tensión y mostrar una ingenuidad que realmente no existía en ella.

"Bueno… pero que mal educado de mi parte. Soy el Rey Vegeta, del planeta de mismo nombre" se presentó el Rey poniendo su mano derecha sobre el pecho en forma de saludo, y dándole un porte aún más imponente.

"Soy la Reina Saiyuki, de el Planeta Planta, es decir: este" respondió ella con una risita ante la rigidez del saludo de ese extraño, pero imponente, hombre.

"¡Oh! No lo no- sabía" dijo el Rey algo avergonzado por su titubeo y porque su rostro había tomado un ligero tono escarlata.

En efecto, hubiera sido difícil imaginarse que aquella mujer era una reina. Llevaba un vestido tan simple y se mostraba tan servicial. Esto era algo que en el planeta Vegeta jamás se hubiera visto.

"Veo que su nave ha sufrido algún desperfecto, si me acompaña al palacio puedo enviar a alguien para que lo solucioné" pasando por alto el titubeo de Vegeta y dejando pasar el tono escarlata en su rostro que se había intensificado un poco en los últimos segundos.

"Muchísimas gracias. En agradecimiento a su hospitalidad, permítame decirle que mientras yo viva su planeta será inmune a las conquistas del mío" prometió el Rey dando muestra de su orgullo y nobleza Saiyajin. Pero en el fondo sus razones eran otras, se encontraba realmente maravillado y extasiado ante la presencia de Saiyuki, algo que su honor jamás admitiría.

Saiyuki soltó una risita y agradeció debidamente esta promesa antes de guiar a aquel rígido hombre a los jardines del palacio.

El palacio no era modesto como las ropas de la Reina. Era de color mármol y de tamaño inmensurable. Probablemente tenía más habitaciones de las que realmente se utilizaban, su uso era dado más que nada a viajeros extraviados como lo era ahora el Rey Vegeta. Los jardines eran tan extensos como un océano de pasto y miles de flores de distintos tamaños, colores y formas, en perfecto estado, prácticamente saludaban a los pasantes.

Luego de una buena caminata los dos se encontraban frente al umbral de tan deslumbrante edificación. Dos puertas enormes de un material desconocido, parecido al oro, se erguían frente a ellos cual gigante agazapado. Las puertas eran vigiladas por dos guardias de piel verdosa. No se podría deducir su sexo ya que tenían un aspecto andrógeno. Saludaron con una sonrisa a un maravillado Rey Vegeta y los dejaron pasar sin mucho preámbulo.

Los técnicos del planeta remplazaron los combustibles por unos más naturales, nativos de su planeta, y las partes dañadas de misma manera; pero de esto el Rey no se enteraría hasta más tarde ya que en ese momento se encontraba finalizando una agradecida cena con la Reina.

Luego de charlas banales, la Reina se cansó de dar vueltas con trivialidades y se dispuso a conquistar a ese orgulloso Rey de una vez por todas, ya que imaginaba que esa visita sería corta y era probable que jamás volvieran a verse. Lo llevó seduciendolo lentamente hasta sus aposentos, donde el Rey notó que las ropas que ellos llevaban eran ya obstáculos a lo que se avecinaba. Ambos cuerpos se encontraron finalmente en un torrente de pasión y el Rey no se dio por satisfecho hasta no recorrer cada centímetro de esa belleza. Cuando ambos se encontraron exhaustos (teniendo en cuenta que el Rey llevaba en sí la energía casi ilimitada de un Saiyajin y la Reina simplemente tenía mucha energía) ya era el amanecer del otro día.

El Rey se despidió en parte infeliz de volver a la soledad continua de su planeta y en parte satisfecho de haber conocido a esa mujer que le había presentado la felicidad, que no recordaba haber sentido, en un sólo día. Extrañaría esa personalidad fuerte e inteligencia y audacia que el Rey no había visto en años. La Reina se despidió con una sonrisa, ocultando su dolor interno ya que jamás había sentido algo así por alguien, y mucho menos se había imaginado que podría haberlo sentido solo desde una primera mirada. Extrañaría a ese orgullo y rigidez nunca visto en su planeta.

"Quiero que me informes de cualquier eventualidad" dijo el Rey en forma de despedida, como para dar por zanjado que quería volver a saber de ella en un futuro, pero en palabras de su orgullo.

"Yo también te extrañaré" respondió la Reina con una sonrisa, al leer sin esfuerzo las intenciones detrás de aquellas palabras.

Fue una despedida corta (un beso largo y un Rey devastado subiéndose a su nave) pero para los amantes pasaron siglos antes de que la nave finalmente despegara y se perdiera en el firmamento.

Pasaron varios meses luego de aquel acontecimiento. La Reina se encontraba recostada en una de las camas de la enfermería del palacio con una beba en brazos. Por la ventana se filtraban unos rayitos de Sol que daban en los ojitos de la pequeña. Algo molesta, se revolvió en los brazos de su madre y trató de taparse el rostro. La Reina se rió y la tapó dulcemente.

En la habitación entró una enfermera. Su nombre era Jetsa y era de las que más confianza tenía con la Reina, lo cual era decir bastante teniendo en cuenta que en ese planeta todos eran considerados hermanos y tratados como tales. Tenía una piel verdosa al igual que todos los habitantes y un cabello no muy largo (por los hombros) de color rojizo y bastante llamativo. Había cuidado de la Reina tras cada enfermedad y eventualidad ocurrida, y de hecho había sido ella su única compañía en la mayoría de sus recaídas durante el embarazo.

"Buenos días su majestad, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?" pregunto esta apoyando una bandeja con un vaso y una jarra llena de agua en la mesita que se encontraba junto a la cama.

"No gracias" respondió la reina amablemente. "La princesa ya se alimentó sin problema…" agregó sonriente.

"Que dulce, mire como mueve la colita" comentó la enfermera completamente embelezada con la pequeña. La mayoría ya tenía entendido durante el embarazo de la Reina, que aquel era el fruto del encuentro que había tenido con ese extraño hombre de pelos parados y cola de mono que se quedó un día en su planeta, por lo que nadie encontraba extraña esa anormalidad en uno de sus habitantes y lo tomaban con la mayor naturalidad. "¿Cuál era la raza de aquel hombre?" preguntó Jetsa mientras servía agua en el vaso.

"Saiyajin, provenía de un planeta llamado Vegeta" respondió la Reina, recordando cada palabra de su amante como si hubiera sido pronunciada un segundo atrás.

"¿Ya ha elegido un nombre?" preguntó mientras le alcanzaba el vaso de agua a la exhausta Reina.

"Enzi, su nombre será Enzi" respondió la Reina con una mirada soñadora sobre la beba, la princesa, Enzi.


	2. Capítulo 1: El tirano

**Capítulo 1: El tirano**

La bebé ya había cumplido un año y estaba en el salón real gateando mientras la reina la observaba contenta. Una mujer irrumpió en la escena e hizo una reverencia. Estaba vestida con un traje de batalla como los que llevan los Saiyajins de la guardia real.

Muchas cosas habían ocurrido en ese tiempo. Sin razones aparentes habían llegado a su planeta nuevos protectores de diversas razas a los que los habitantes rechazaron por sus comportamientos inapropiados, pero aceptaron a cambio usar las ropas que ellos usaban para que finalmente dejaran a su planeta tranquilo. La Reina no encontraba explicación a aquellos acontecimientos. Si el Rey Vegeta presentaba algún tipo de preocupación por su planeta bien podría demostrarlo de otras maneras en vez de andar mandando extraños mal educados. Finalmente se enteró que tales actos no tenían nada que ver con su amante, sino que eran a causa de un tirano llamado Freeza. Y ese día confirmaría sus miedos sobre el destino del Rey Vegeta.

"Su majestad, el señor Freeza ha venido a verla, trae al príncipe Vegeta con él" anunció con seguridad.

"Hágalos entrar" respondió la reina con el ceño fruncido.

Un pequeño hombre con apariencia de lagartija entró con una sonrisa sádica en sus labios, seguido por dos hombres más: uno gordo, de color rosado y con varias protuberancias en sus muñecas y cabeza; el otro alto, fornido y bastante apuesto más allá de su color azulado. Detrás de los dos hombres venía un niño de unos cuatro años.

"Veo que no hay hombres en este planeta" comentó divertido el hombre-lagartija observando divertido a su alrededor, sin siquiera presentarse asumiendo que todos allí ya debían conocer su nombre y su fama de conquistador.

"Nuestra raza puede reproducirse sin ellos, pero también puede hacerlo con hombres de otras razas para obtener híbridos a veces incluso más poderosos" respondió valientemente la reina, que no se sentía intimidada por el tirano, pero sí molesta por la falta de educación y respeto hacia ella.

"Interesante" agregó divertido Freeza, mientras los hombres detrás de él se observaban con sonrisas enigmáticas y dirigían miradas furtivas a la niña que gateaba frente a la Reina.

"¿Puedo acaso conocer los motivos de su visita?" inquirió Saiyuki desafiante, levantando a Enzi en sus brazos, instintivamente para protegerla.

"Debo informarle, que aquel hombre que vino tiempo atrás a dominar su planeta" comenzó a hablar el tirano. "Y con quien veo que hizo más de una conexión" agregó al ver la cola de la niña. "Antes de entregar su planeta pacíficamente" siguió entre las risas bajas de los hombres que lo seguían. "Ha perecido cuando una lluvia de meteoritos voló su planeta" finalizó, cruzando sus brazos en su pecho en espera de la reacción de la reina.

La reina sufrió un leve temblor, "aquel hombre", como lo llamaba el tirano, era de gran importancia para ella, pero no demostraría debilidad ante el tirano doblegándose y llorando de la manera en que deseaba hacerlo. Se tragó el nudo en la garganta y lo miró rígida y orgullosa, como su amante lo habría hecho. Tampoco hizo mención de que ella jamás había entregado su planeta, pero se imaginó que esos eran inventos del tirano o maniobras que había usado Vegeta para salvarla de las negociaciones de Freeza.

"¿Y cuál es la razón de que usted personalmente me traiga esta información?" preguntó la reina tragando saliva y reprimiendo el dolor en su pecho y esa sensación amarga en su garganta. Su deductivamente trabajaba a mil por hora imaginando lo que ese tirano venía a hacer con su planeta.

"Pues el Rey Vegeta había insistido en manejar el control y financiamiento de este planeta de manera personal, al perecer él, y no tener yo los informes sobre este planeta al perderse estos en la explosión del planeta Vegeta… pues evidentemente tenía que presentarme personalmente para un informe propio y para decirle usted quién estará a cargo ahora de su planeta" dijo Freeza sin borrar la sonrisa sádica de su boca y llevando sus brazos a su espalda.

"¿Y es ese alguien uno de los hombres que lo acompaña?" preguntó la Reina dirigiendo su mirada a aquellos hombres que no paraban de reir a espaldas del tirano. Se detuvo especialmente en el alto de piel verdosa, que no sólo le parecía extrañamente familiar, sino que sospechaba estaba relacionado en más de una manera con aquel horrible tirano por las miradas embelezadas que a veces le sostenía.

"Oh, no… lo haré personalmente luego de observar…" comenzó Freeza dirigiendo su mirada a la niña en los brazos de la Reina. "La belleza de este lugar" finalizó devolviendo su mirada a la Reina de forma maliciosa y con una sonrisa insoportable en sus labios.

La Reina abrazó fuertemente a su hija de forma protectora. Observó al tirano, odiándole con cada parte de su ser. Deseó con toda su alma que el peso del Universo cayera en la cabeza de aquel maldito y lo alejara de sus vidas.

"Acompáñeme un momento para ultimar detalles, puede dejar a la pequeña con el príncipe aquí presente" dijo el hombre-lagartija haciendo una seña a sus hombres, que asintieron y dieron un amenazador paso al frente.

"Muy bien" respondió Saiyuki con una mirada gélida y los labios contraidos de odio. Aquel hombre no solo merecía todo el odio que le profesaba y la muerte lenta y dolorosa que le deseaba, sino también una buena tunda por la falta de modales que presentaba él y todo su ejercito.

La Reina asintió y dejó a la niña en el suelo sin quitar su mirada de Freeza y sus guardaespaldas. Los cuatro se dirigieron al final de la sala donde había una puerta que los llevaría a la sala de conferencias y reuniones, reservada solo para acontecimientos de esa índole. Esta tenía adornos bellos y que le daban a la habitación un aire acogedor, pero que no lo lograría teniendo dentro la presencia de aquel detestado tirano.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, ambos, tirano y reina, giraron su cabeza para advertirle al príncipe con el mismo tono autoritario y serio. Pocas veces usado por la Reina, constantemente usado por el hombre-lagarto.

"Cuídala bien."


	3. Capítulo 2: Los hermanos

**Capítulo 2: Los hermanos**

Vegeta llevó a Enzi en brazos y se sentó a los pies del árbol más grande del jardín del castillo. Al dejarla en el suelo Enzi gateó hasta la cola de Vegeta y trató de agarrarla. Vegeta instintivamente movió su cola fuera del alcance de la niña que trató de alcanzarla nuevamente. Jugaron de este modo un buen tiempo: Vegeta moviendo su cola de arriba abajo y Enzi tratando de alcanzarla levantando la mano como un gatito.

Vegeta era un muchacho bajito para su edad y todavía no mostraba los rasgos autoritarios e intimidantes de su padre, pero aún así trataba de mostrarse como él constantemente. Serio y temperamental con todo el mundo, y a veces algo sádico para infundir el respeto que el creía que se le debía. Pensaba que con estos modos podía ganarse las miradas de todo quien se le cruzara, pero en el fondo estaba sediento de un afecto que jamás recibió por parte de su padre o sus procedentes tutores. El afecto que todo niño de su edad necesita pero que jamás se le fue presentado, así que en cierta manera lo desconocía, como también desconocía su parte tierna y dulce, que jamás tuvo la necesidad de mostrar.

El príncipe, por primera vez, mostró suavidad en su mirada. Una suavidad que raramente se vería en su futuro. La suavidad que solo reservaría para momentos que él llamaría de 'debilidad' y lo harían sentirse vulnerable más allá de cualquier ataque físico recibido a lo largo de su vida.

La niña, cansada ya, se sentó a observar el ir y venir de la cola de su hermano. El niño decidió averiguar si esta niña realmente merecía su mirada, el ser llamada su hermana o el simple hecho de ser considerada parte de la familia real. Dirigió su rastreador a la niña y al activarlo este explotó, no sin antes mostrar en su marcador un número que él jamás había visto en ninguno de sus numerosos contrincantes.

"Imp-Imposible…" trató de decir el príncipe en un estado casi de shock. Observó a la niña, refregándose el ojo, que tenía ahora cubierto de suciedad que le había dejado su rastreador al explotar. Definitivamente merecía todas las cosas antes dichas, y más. Lo que podría llegar a pasar si Freeza descubría el potencial de la niña, era casi impensable. No podía permitir que su hermana (ahora la aceptaba realmente como tal, y en el fondo la quería de igual manera) cayera en manos del tirano y se dispuso a pensar una estrategia para que aquello no pasara.

Levantó a la niña y se acercó a una de las guardias que paseaba por allí. No sabía si confiar o no, pero al tener entendido que los hombres de Freeza no habían sido aceptados como guardianes de aquel planeta se inclinó a confiar a pesar de la gravedad de la situación.

"Lleve esta niña a su cuarto y hágala dormir, advierta a quienquiera que se acerque, no me importa su rango, que la princesa, bajo ninguna condición, debe ser molestada" ordenó el príncipe a la guardia dejando a Enzi en sus brazos.

La mujer asintió reconociendo el alto rango de quien le ordenaba, y notando el tono de urgencia en su voz, se llevó a la niña. Los hermanos no se quitaron la vista de encima hasta que estuvieron a una distancia considerable.

Vegeta unos minutos después, estaba parado frente a la puerta de la que ahora salían la Reina, Freeza y sus hombres.

"Entonces no es que necesariamente todas ustedes sean mujeres, sino que tienen esa apariencia femenina en su mayoría pero no tienen sexo definido" comentaba Freeza divertido, dirigiendo una furtiva e intrigante mirada a Zaabon, el más alto de sus acompañantes.

"Exacto" respondió la Reina, tragándose las palabras que pensaba soltar a continuación pero que resonaron en su cabeza de todas maneras. – La mayoría del tiempo – pensó.

"No puedo esperar a despedirme de la princesa" agregó el tirano deleitándose en su sadismo y siendo coreado por las risitas de sus acompañantes.

"Está dormida y no debe ser molestada, señor" advirtió Vegeta, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho y haciendo una leve reverencia en muestra de respeto, tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo en su voz.

"Una lástima" comentó el hombre-lagartija borrando su sonrisa y con una mirada molesta sobre el príncipe. No se podía negar, que esa actitud en el príncipe era extraña, y el oportuno acontecimiento igual. "Ya habrá oportunidad" comentó el tirano, suavizando las miradas tensas de sus hombres y el príncipe. "Un placer" dijo haciendo una reverencia a la Reina, acompañada por la reverencia de quienes lo acompañaban, incluyendo al inseguro príncipe.

La Reina asintió mientras unas guardias entraban a escoltar a los que ahora se marchaban. La Reina no le quitó la mirada de encima al príncipe mientras este se retiraba. Este, antes de llegar a la puerta, giró su cabeza y asintió como para hacerle llegar un mensaje a la Reina.

La Reina comprendió en ese momento, que no solo se había ganado allí un aliado, sino que además, el tirano podía convertirse en un peligro mayor del que ella ya sospechaba.

Se dirigió a donde su hija para comprobar si se encontraba bien, ya que le parecía raro que la hubieran enviado tan temprano a dormir cuando esta se encontraba siempre llena de energía. Efectivamente la encontró en su habitación jugando con Jetsa.

"¿Por qué fue enviada la princesa a su habitación y bajo qué ordenes?" inquirió la Reina preocupada e intrigada al mismo tiempo.

"La guardia que la trajo me dijo que había recibido las ordenes del príncipe Vegeta, que tenía un serio tono de preocupación en la voz" respondió Jetsa, que ahora tenía el rango de niñera y otra enfermera había tomado su lugar.

"Muchos problemas se avecinan" murmuró la Reina dejándose caer en uno de los sillones que allí se encontraban, casi prediciendo las razones por las que el príncipe había quería alejar a su hija del tirano.


	4. Capítulo 3: Un gran peligro

**Capítulo 3: Un gran peligro**

Una niña de unos diez años de edad, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, se encontraba en el bosque cercano al palacio paseandose de rama a rama con gran agilidad. Enzi había crecido sana y llena de energía, y nadie había podido nunca controlarla ni ayudarla a canalizar todo ese poder, que ella aún desconocía que tenía.

Escuchó una voz que la llamaba desde el palacio y bajo del árbol en que se encontraba de un salto. Corrió a una velocidad nunca vista en ese planeta hasta llegar a la puerta del palacio, donde frenó bruscamente para encontrarse a un Vegeta de trece años de edad, con una expresión dura en el rostro y hablando con suma seriedad en su tono a Saiyuki.

El príncipe había hecho numerosas visitas al planeta para observar de cerca el desarrollo de su hermana, y a pesar de haber intentado enseñarle a controlar un poco su poder, no lo había logrado. A pesar de todo se había ganado un gran aprecio y respeto por parte de Enzi, que lo admiraba y cada vez que se encontraba allí no podía separarse de él.

"Y yo que pensé que simplemente habías hecho lo que has hecho todo este tiempo, adelantarte en una misión de conquista para darnos una visita" comentó la Reina con la mirada baja y sin notar la presencia de su hija. Le había tomado cierto cariño al príncipe por toda la preocupación mostrada para con su hija.

"De hecho conquisté el planeta antes de lo previsto para venir hacia aquí, pero esta vez mis motivos son lamentables" dijo Vegeta, con un toque de orgullo en su voz al mencionar el adelanto en sus conquistas.

"¿Y cuales son esos motivos?" preguntó desafiante la princesa, irrumpiendo en la conversación. Había heredado esa actitud de tantos años pasando momentos con su hermano y de la misma genética llevada en su cuerpo por parte de su padre.

La Reina y Vegeta dieron un leve sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Enzi y dirigieron su mirada a ella.

"Bueno, durante todos estos años insistí en ocuparme personalmente de este planeta, llevando los informes que Freeza deseaba, pero él no está satisfecho, le molesta no saber aún de lo que eres capaz siendo hija de mi padre… quiere tener control sobre todos los saiyajins sobrevivientes de los que tiene conocimiento hasta ahora" respondió Vegeta volviendo a su actitud de orgullo y desafío.

"¿Eso significa que vendrá a buscarme?" preguntó la princesa con la misma actitud de su hermano. No había preocupación en su voz, sino desafió y algo de rencor.

"Y no debemos permitirlo" agregó Vegeta en forma de respuesta, con un leve toque de preocupación en su voz, uno que solo alguien que lo conociera a fondo (como lo hacía Enzi) podría notar.

"¡No le tengo miedo!" exclamó la orgullosa princesa ofendida por lo que pensaba que se le estaba insinuando.

"No digo que lo tengas, pero no podemos arriesgarnos" dijo Vegeta tratando de disolver la tensión que podía crearse cuando la princesa se enojaba.

"Tener miedo puede ser a veces muy sabio" agregó la Reina, incluyéndose en la conversación.

"Eso es de débiles" murmuró Vegeta sin poder contenerse, pero sintiendo el pesar de haberle tal vez faltado el respeto a la Reina, que siempre se había mostrado comprensiva y sabia con él, y que de hecho le había mostrado un poco de ese afecto del que él estaba sediento pero no podía admitir.

"Algún día comprenderás" susurró Saiyuki con una intrigante sonrisa en su rostro, pero con gran sabiduría reflejada en sus palabras.

"¡No me importa si es de sabios o débiles, yo no tengo miedo!" exclamó la princesa ofendida de que nuevamente la estuvieran dejando de lado en la conversación.

"Tendremos que alejarla" concluyó Saiyuki, ignorando la futura pataleta de su hija.

El plan podía llegar a parecer simple cuando estuviera desarrollado, pero llevarlo a cabo antes de que Freeza se enterara e hiciera su aparición en este planeta, podía volverse complicado.


	5. Capítulo 4: El plan de escape

**buffy-es:** Trato de hacer los capítulos un poco más largos, pero no me sale, aunque prometo hacer lo posible para alargarlos. Gracias por dejar Review y se paciente con la salida de la niña a la Tierra, no falta mucho. Como veras tuve que reescribir todo el fic, pero espero te guste de todas maneras.

**Capítulo 4: El plan de escape**

La reina iba de un lado a otro por todo el palacio dando ordenes y sin descansar ni un segundo siquiera para abastecerse de aunque sea un aperitivo. Enzi observaba todo entre molesta e intrigada. Nadie se había molestado en explicarle cuál sería el plan. Nadie le había dicho a dónde la enviarían ni con quién iría, ni siquiera cómo viajaría.

Luego de aquella problemática discusión la habían mandado a su cuarto y Saiyuki y Vegeta se habían quedado discutiendo preparativos y planes diversos en la sala de conferencias. Enzi había tratado de espiar un par de veces, pero sus intentos fueron frustrados por las guardias que tenían estrictas ordenes de alejarla de allí a toda costa.

Vegeta se marchó al terminar la charla sin siquiera dirijirle la palabra, otra razón por la cual la princesa se mostraba molesta, mostrando nuevamente el orgullo heredado de su raza.

Una de las mensajeras del palacio irrumpió violentamente en el lugar, entre apresurada por las circunstancias y porque la Reina se había mostrado últimamente poco paciente ante ineptitudes relativas a la velocidad con la que se manejaba todo esto.

"El príncipe ha llegado para ultimar detalles, su majestad" anunció casi a gritos y alcanzando a arrodillarse ante su reina, casi tropezando con su aceleración.

"Háganlo pasar, deseo hablar un par de cosas con él" respondió sentándose en el trono, aprovechando su primer descanso en días, mostrando en su rostro lo exhausta que se encontraba y en sus ojeras las noches de insomnio pasadas.

Una de las sirvientas le sirvió un vaso de agua y se lo alcanzó al trono. Las puertas del recinto se abrieron de pronto haciendo a un lado a alguna de las guardias. Enzi giró la cabeza para observar al orgulloso príncipe hacerse camino al trono con su capa ondeando a cada uno de sus pasos. La princesa estaba sentada en el piso junto al trono con el entrecejo fruncido.

"Retiren a la princesa del lugar, deseo tener una charla más que confidencial con el príncipe" ordenó la Reina con voz potente.

"¡No!" exclamó Enzi abriendo sus ojos como platos ante tal orden. "¡Tengo derecho a saber!" gritó sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su madre.

La sirvienta que estaba por cumplir la orden hesitó al escuchar a la princesa. Todos sabían que durante uno de sus caprichos la princesa era capaz de infringir gran daño, a pesar de que luego hiciera todo a su alcance para disculparse

"He dado una orden" anunció la Reina ignorando a Enzi y sin dirigirle siquiera la mirada.

La princesa tuvo que ser retirada a fuerza de cuatro guardias bajo gritos y golpes de protesta. Antes de que las puertas se cerraran, Enzi alcanzó a cruzar una mirada de profundo resentimiento con Vegeta, que lograba ocultar en su rostro, con gran dificultad, el dolor que sentía en su interior.

"Entonces, ya tenemos el transporte listo y sabemos cuál es el destino, pero, ¿cómo hacer para que en ese lugar ella no haga muestra de sus poderes hasta el momento justo, o inclusive jamás? En ese lugar no creo que estuviera bien llamar la atención" comentó la Reina al quedarse a solas con Vegeta. Conocía ese planeta ya que su abuela había sido quien lo poblara de plantas y los recuerdos eran hereditarios en aquel planeta, pero se activaban solo a determinada edad.

"No creo que importe la llamada de atención en el planeta, ya estará conquistado para su llegada, asumo; en cuanto a lo que se refiere a dar muestra de sus poderes será simple con un dispositivo que encontré en lo más recóndito de nuestros laboratorios, un inhibidor de poder e incluso si es necesario memoria, con lo cual no buscaría deshacerse de tal artilugio" respondió Vegeta con un semblante duro.

"Respecto al aparato me da lástima que debamos privarla de su memoria, pero lo comprendo al ver su rebelde personalidad. En cuanto a la conquista de ese planeta, puede que te lleves más de una sorpresa" agregó la Reina mostrando como siempre en su tono, una sabiduría en sus palabras que iban más allá del entendimiento de un joven príncipe.

"No comprendo" dijo el príncipe, ansioso de respuestas a sus dudas.

"Y no lo harás aún. Eso es todo lo que tenía que hablar contigo, puedes retirarte a ver si tú puedes calmar a tu hermana" dijo la Reina, poniéndose de pie y abandonando allí a un contrariado Vegeta.

¿Qué sorpresa podía tener con ese planeta? Si incluso habían enviado un soldado de clase baja a conquistarlo por su bajo nivel de fuerza en los habitantes. No sabía quién era el Saiyajin, y tratándose de un soldado de clase baja realmente no le importaba. Prefirió sacudir la cabeza, contrariado, y seguir la petición de Saiyuki, calmar a su hermana había sido su especialidad, aunque dudaba que en aquel caso fuera a ser tan fácil como otras veces.

La Reina por su lado se dirigió a la enfermería a dar ordenes de cómo debía estar cada cosa. Mandó a que fueran a buscar a Jetsa para ponerla a cargo de aquella operación, ya que era la que más conocimientos médicos poseía en aquel planeta. Ultimó detalles con los encargados de la base espacial para que tuvieran lista una nave y siguió moviéndose de un lado a otro sin descanso.


	6. Capítulo 5: La despedida

**Capítulo 5: La despedida**

Enzi se encontraba sentada bajo el árbol más grande del jardín, aquel en el que alguna vez ella había jugado con Vegeta. Levantó la vista para encontrarla con la del príncipe. Ambos saiyajin se observan en silencio, casi entendiendo sus pensamientos más allá de todo. Sus orgullos no permitirían una despedida siquiera, aunque a su entendimiento no era necesaria. ¿Para qué? Según ellos volverían a encontrarse, aún si el destino quisiera que ello fuera en el final de sus días, ellos llegarían a ese momento. Vegeta se sentó a su lado y en su silencio, aquel que se atreviera a observar la escena, solo vería a los dos sobrevivientes de una alta y orgullosa raza, unidos por las vueltas del destino. Una ráfaga de viento revolvió sus cabellos y arrastró en ella algunos dientes de león que se dignaron a decorar la escena.

"Tendré la oportunidad de pelear contigo algún día" comentó el príncipe, con un tono orgulloso digno sólo de él, afirmando de esta manera que su instinto le decía que se volverían a ver y halagándola con su orgullo admitiendo su alta cantidad de poder.

"Lo sé" respondió la princesa, con un tono de orgullo digno sólo de ella, confirmando con su instinto lo que el príncipe creía saber.

En sus numerosos encuentros Vegeta no había tenido oportunidad de entrenarla para la pelea, ya que Saiyuki no se lo había permitido. "Eso es cosa de bárbaros" había dicho antes de prohibirle meterle esa clase de ideas a la cabeza de su hija. Pero algo contra lo que la Reina ni nadie podía luchar era el instinto de pelea de la niña, que crecía a la misma velocidad que ella, pero no había tenido oportunidad de explorar.

Y eso fue lo que se entendió como su despedida, un simple cruce de palabras, una promesa de encuentro, un desafío pendiente, a cumplirse cuando los caprichos del destino así lo desearan.

"Que esto no cuente" murmuró Vegeta cabizbajo. Estaba devastado por todos los movimientos que él sabía se generarían a continuación.

"¿Qué?" preguntó la princesa, sin alcanzar a reaccionar a falta de los reflejos que generan un entrenamiento duro y periódico como el que llevaba el príncipe, al duro golpe que la dejaría inconsciente.

Vegeta la llevó en brazos de vuelta al palacio y la dejo a cargo de las cirujanas encargadas de la operación. La anestesiaron como se debía y esperaron la aparición de Jetsa para dar comienzo a aquella dura y delicada operación.

Fuera de la sala de operaciones la Reina estaba sentada en un sillón con la mirada clavada en la puerta que se interponía entre ella y su hija. Lamentaba no haber tenido una verdadera oportunidad de despedirse o siquiera explicarse, y se preguntaba si Enzi algún día, si llegaba a enterarse de todo este acontecimiento, la perdonaría. Imaginó que lo haría cuando llegara a su debida edad, pero nada podía confirmar tal hecho más que el tiempo.

Vegeta estaba junto a la Reina, pero no sentado, caminaba de un lado a otro y se sobresaltaba a cada sonido. Si alguna vez realmente volvía a encontrarse con su hermana, temía que esta lo odiara o le guardara un resentimiento más allá del cariño que alguna vez se habían tenido. También cruzaba en su mente el hecho de estar castrando el poder de uno de los más poderosos Saiyajin que él jamás hubiera conocido. Se preguntaba si no estaban tal vez atentando con aquella leyenda de su raza en la que un súper guerrero se presentaría. ¿Una mujer? Eso era lo único que su orgullo machista, característico de su raza y nivel de rango, no podía aceptar. Si alguien debía ser el Súper Saiyajin de la leyenda, debía ser él, pero en caso que esa leyenda fuera algo de creer, no lamentaba que fuera alguien de su familia, ni siquiera que fuera una mujer, sino que la estaban privando de tal posibilidad.

Una de las cirujanas salió del cuarto logrando que la Reina se parara de un sobresalto y que Vegeta detuviera con la misma reacción su ir y venir. Ambos salieron de sus razonamientos individuales para dar su mayor atención a aquella persona que ya ni la Reina lograba reconocer gracias a su pesadumbre.

"La princesa está bien, lista para ser transportada a destino" anunció con voz taciturna y una mirada apagada.

En todo el planeta ya era sabido el destino que le esperaba a su princesa, y ya algunos habían atentado a las ordenes de la Reina enviando leves anuncios a los parientes que tenían asentados en la Tierra, próxima parada de Enzi.

Un gran revuelo comenzó con la princesa ya lista para partir. La Reina daba últimas órdenes y el príncipe se preparaba para su partida individual de vuelta con Freeza. Solo quedaba un detalle a llevar a cabo; la familia que cuidaría a la princesa debía alterar su memoria hasta tal punto que ellos creyeran haber tenido a esta niña naturalmente y no que fuera simplemente una pequeña de diez años caída del cielo.

En la nave, junto con Enzi, había un dispositivo que sería aplicado, por una de las sirvientas que la acompañaría a destino, en la familia que ella creyera adecuada o que tuviera a su alcance. Esa sería justamente Jetsa, que había sido ascendida a tutora oficial de la niña.

Ya con todos los preparativos terminados, la Reina y el príncipe se pararon a unos metros de la nave a punto de despegar, con lugar justo para las dos personas que viajarían en ella. Saiyuki abrazó a Jetsa, como presintiendo que no la volvería a ver en esta vida y pidiéndole su promesa de que cuidaría a la niña con su vida.

La Reina derramó su primera lágrima en años mientras Vegeta observaba a cualquier cosa menos la nave. Jetsa se sentó dentro de la nave con Enzi en brazos, completamente sedada para no despertarse hasta que el chip fuera activado con su nueva memoria. Finalmente ocurrió el despegue, y la princesa, aún dormida se revolvió un poco en su lugar, como sintiendo que esta era realmente, una despedida definitiva a su planeta.


	7. Capítulo 6: Destinos diferentes

**Capítulo 6: Destinos diferentes**

A espaldas de la Reina, durante la crianza de la niña se habían creado lazos de mucha confianza, entre quien era ahora su acompañante de viaje y la princesa, y en Jetsa era en quien ella más confiaba, incluso más que en su hermano y su madre, que le guardaban tantos secretos.

Jetsa observó a Enzi mientras dormía a su lado, la nave viajaba a través del silencio que las galaxias guardaban con celo. Se sentía herida de que la niña a esta altura ya habría olvidado todo, incluso a ella. Se preguntaba si ahora que no tenía ni memoria de su vida pasada ni cola seguiría siendo la misma niña orgullosa, si guardaría esa personalidad digna de su raza.

Quién sabe si tendría tiempo u oportunidad de responderse estas preguntas. Ni siquiera tuvo mucho tiempo de plantearse la posibilidad de que no, ya que al observar por la "ventana" que tenía adelante, y confirmando con uno de los monitores, notó que ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a destino. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla mientras oprimía algunos botones de la nave.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

La Reina se encontraba sentada en su trono, hundida en sus pensamientos, cuando fue interrumpida por una de las guardias. Ya era el segundo día desde la partida de Enzi y pocas veces la Reina se había movido de ese lugar. Vegeta había subido a su nave sin rodeos y se dirigió donde Freeza para ponerlo al tanto de sus últimas conquistas sin dar palabra de lo acontecido en el planeta Planta.

"El Señor Freeza se encuentra aquí, su majestad" anunció haciendo una inclinación de respeto la guardia recien llegada. Llevaba una mirada inexpresiva y vacía en su rostro.

"Hágalo pasar" respondió la Reina de mala gana, resignada a cual sería su destino en poco tiempo.

El tirano entró en el lugar, no tenía cara de muchos amigos, si es que alguna vez la tuvo. Observó a la Reina con ira en sus ojos.

"Ha llegado a mis oídos que una nave ha salido de este planeta, y que en ella viajaba la princesa" dijo con un tono que no trataba de esconder la rabia que sentía en ese instante.

"Es cierto" respondió la Reina con tranquilidad. Se imaginaba que el tirano no podría ser tan tonto de no tener espías en su planeta, e imaginaba que todos los últimos acontecimientos llegarían a sus oídos. Para ser más específicos, ella misma tenía espias en su porpio planeta y por eso lo sabía, pero que Freeza se enterara no solo era inevitable, sino que a cierta altura ya era parte de su plan, para que Freeza aumentara sus miedos de lo que su hija era capaz de hacer estando viva y libre en un paradero desconocido para él. Ya antes de llevar a cabo su plan, se había preparado para este momento.

"¡Sin mi permiso y sin darme información de a dónde se dirige esa nave!" gritó Freeza escupiendo cada palabra con un odio que casi hizo temblar el palacio entero.

"Es cierto" respondió la Reina con igual tranquilidad que antes y una mirada gélida.

"¿Es eso todo lo que va a responder?" preguntó Freeza con iguales gritos que anteriormente.

"Sí" respondió la Reina desafiante. Su destino estaba fijado desde el primer día en que ese hombre-lagartija había pisado su planeta. No iba a retroceder ahora, no tenía miedo; no ahora que su hija estaba en aparente seguridad.

"No puedo aceptarlo, o me respondes dónde está la princesa y por qué salió del planeta, o sufrirás las consecuencias" amenazó Freeza imaginándose cuál sería la respuesta de la Reina.

"Haga lo que le plazca" respondió la Reina con un tono de respeto evidentemente falso. Luego de esto se levantó y se retiró del recinto abandonando al ofendido y enfurecido tirano.

El tirano se retiró del planeta escupiendo amenazas y gritando a quien se le cruzase. Se subió a su nave y le dio una última mirada. En sus ojos se podía ver el odio y la ira, mientras que en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa de profundo sadismo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Vegeta eliminó los últimos habitantes del planeta que le habían encomendado para ese día, como siempre superando las expectativas de todos. Le hizo una seña a Nappa, quien lo había acompañado esta vez y se subieron a las naves.

"Tomaré un pequeño desvío, te veo en la base" informó el príncipe a través del scouter en su oído, bajando la velocidad de su nave.

"Si señor" respondió Nappa, satisfecho con el trabajo hecho y ebrio de sangre, y su nave se perdió en la distancia.

Vegeta tomó el desvío habitual, para ir al encuentro con la reina del planeta Planta y ver cómo estaba yendo todo allí.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

La Reina llamó a una de las guardias, quien era de mayor confianza para ella (aunque no tanta como Jetsa). Cruzaron pocas palabras y salieron a pasear por los jardines del palacio. Eran tan extensos como océano terrícola ya que este planeta era por lo menos cinco veces más grande que la Tierra, con una gravedad diez veces mayor.

"Pensar que el planeta al que se dirige ahora mi hija, fue sembrado por mi abuela" comentó la Reina con un tono de nostalgia y profunda tristeza.

La guardia no respondió, entendía a que iba con todo esto. En todo el planeta había corrido el rumor de cómo la Reina había ofendido a Freeza, por supuesto que desvirtuando los detalles del cómo. Muchos de los habitantes, aterrorizados, habían tomado algunas de las naves para huir de su aparente destino luego de tal acontecimiento. Los demás esperaban tranquilos el destino que les había trazado.

"Tantas cosas que no alcancé a explicarle a mi hija" siguió la Reina, pensando en tantas de sus costumbres y rituales. Se preguntaba si ahora que no tendría memoria ni poderes, comprendería el idioma de las plantas. Y en caso de que lo hiciera ¿pensaría acaso que se estaba volviendo loca?

La Reina y su acompañante levantaron la vista al cielo. Una suave ráfaga de viento se llevó algunas hojas y meció las ramas de los árboles. Entonces la vieron, una enorme bola de energía roja, con un tamaño de al menos un cuarto de su planeta. La Reina en ese momento derramó una lágrima, la guardia la abrazó, y el resto del planeta cerró los ojos, reprimiendo una lágrima eterna.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

El príncipe llegó a destino solo para llevarse la mayor de sus sorpresas: no había planeta alguno para aterrizar en ese lugar. -¿Me habré equivocado en las coordenadas?- se preguntó chequeando su monitor. Al revisar el monitor de al lado comprendió todo. La nave de Freeza estaba allí, a poca distancia de su propia nave. Apretó sus puños con furia y le dieron ganas de gritar por toda la rabia que sentía.

"Príncipe Vegeta, acérquese por favor" dijo la voz de Zaarbon a través del scouter de Vegeta.

Lo habían visto, y Vegeta estaba seguro que a la primera pregunta que hiciera, ellos ya habrían preparado alguna ridícula excusa, como que el planeta había sido destruido por "una lamentable lluvia de meteoritos". Tratando de controlar su ira, dirigió su nave hacia la de Freeza. En un momento fugaz, algo que nadie pudo presenciar, ni siquiera el pudo notarlo, un brillo fugaz de color verde cruzó sus ojos, mientras concentraba todas sus fuerzas en reprimir su ira.


	8. Capítulo 7: Nueva vida

Perdón por la gran tardanza!!! Pero bueno, empecé a trabajar, se me fue la inspiración. Espero poder adelantar un poco más rápido, pero estoy en más de un proyecto a la vez y el colegio también me exige bastante tiempo. Gracias por los que dejan Reviews y espero que se sigan sumando

Saludos.

**Capítulo 7: Nueva vida**

Enzi despertó de mal humor ese día. Ya le estaban gritando que era tarde y que tenía que almorzar de una vez.

Habían interrumpido uno de sus mejores sueños. Recorría un bosque muy amplio, yendo de rama en rama con gran agilidad, sentía que volaba. Estaba tan libre.

Pero tuvieron que despertarla, volverla a la maldita realidad. No era ágil, apenas rápida si se lo proponía. Pero de todas maneras se cansaba rápido, no tenía una buena condición física. Demasiado delgada, y además fumaba tanto que los pulmones no le rendían para ningún deporte.

Se resfregó los ojos para despertarse, como era usual no se sentía con hambre. La acompañaba siempre un vacio interior, pero no podía llenarlo con comida, así que por ese lado ya se había rendido hace rato.

Giró en la cama para quedar observando el techo. En un par de días cumpliría veinte años. Aún no vivía sola, no había terminado la secundaria, no tenía un trabajo estable ni tampoco pareja. ¿Era realmente necesario? Tal vez no, pero la hacían sentir inútil.

Se levantó finalmente y fue al baño para darse una ducha rápida y alistarse para el día que la esperaba. Nada nuevo de seguro, nuevamente la misma y aburrida rutina: comer, estudiar, ir al colegio, cenar, charlar con amigos y dormir… para luego, al otro día, iniciar nuevamente lo mismo. Realmente no podía sentirse más desdichada.

No podía realmente quejarse de la vida que tenía, no le faltaba comida, dinero ni cama para dormir, tampoco le faltaban amigos, pero algo le faltaba, algo. Era como si muy dentro suyo supiera que una vida había abandonado. Algo dentro suyo le gritaba que algo emocionante y nuevo la esperaba, pero todavía no descubría qué, o tal vez fuera simplemente un sentimiento a modo de defensa para seguir caminando sin lanzarse a un precipicio.

Se sentó en la mesa y frunció el entrecejo al ver lo que la esperaba. "¿Bife otra vez?" preguntó de mala gana.

"Sí, y más vale que te lo comas todo. No puede ser que te la pases teniendo horarios malísimos y para colmo no comas nada. Después te quejas de tu falta de energías y de salud" respondió su abuela, con quien vivía desde hace ya años.

Hebe, su abuela, había sido siempre la persona que Enzi más apreciaba en su familia. Pero la convivencia las había llevado a tener una relación con numerosos roces negativos. No podía vivir con su madre debido a su pareja, que a pesar de ya no vivir con ella, seguía vigente en posible presencia. De todas maneras vivía muy lejos de todo lo que consideraba suyo, como el colegio, amigos y lugares de salida. Su padre vivía en un departamento pequeño con su pareja, por lo que tampoco podía vivir ahí. Además de que su personalidad rebelde y desafiante llevaría la convivencia a batallas campales. Por todos estos motivos, Enzi vivía con Hebe desde hace unos seis o siete años.

"Está bien…" murmuró Enzi cabizbaja mientras probaba el primer bocado y prendía la televisión. Estaban pasando la repetición del capítulo que habían pasado la noche anterior de una de sus series preferidas.

De pronto, sin previo aviso, la programación fue interrumpida y una extraña persona apareció en la pantalla. No podía considerarse realmente un hombre, pero tenía una apariencia humanoide. Verde y con manchas de mismo color pero más oscuras. Una mirada gélida y sonrisa sádica, como cualquier villano de película.

Su mensaje, según decía, estaba llegando a todo el mundo. Y anunciaba que organizaría un torneo de las artes marciales donde se decidiría el destino del planeta Tierra. Finalmente expulsó una esfera de energía de su mano y la transmisión terminó poco después.

"¿Cómo puede ser?" exclamó Hebe con un claro tono de preocupación en la voz.

Enzi apenas si levantó una ceja. El torneo sería entretenido de ver, y en caso de que destruyeran el planeta sería la excusa perfecta para terminar con su rutina. No sentía realmente una gran preocupación por las nefastas noticias, pero notó que la mayoría de la gente sí, porque se escuchaba afuera el gran número de habitantes que al entrar en pánico gritaba por las calles y hacía destrozos. Su abuela observaba por la ventana preocupada y comentaba sobre la situación. Pero Enzi había dejado de prestar atención desde hace rato y se dirigía a su habitación para llamar a alguno de sus amigos. Con semejante noticia imaginaba que cancelarían las clases y tendría el día libre.

Le mandó un mensaje por celular a su mejor amiga, Ani, para preguntarle si no quería que la pasara a buscar por el trabajo más tarde. Ani por lo pronto no había tenido un televisión a mano para enterarse de las circunstancias que acontecían, y Enzi se vio en la tediosa tarea de contarle la noticia recien anunciada, por mensaje de texto.

Finalmente Enzi estaba sentada frente al trabajo de su amiga, esperando que esta saliera. Cómo había hecho para convencer a su abuela de que la dejara salir de su casa con semejante barullo era todavía un misterio. Pero de todas maneras, con bastante esfuerzo, lo había logrado. Para luego recibir suficiente dinero como para manejarse todo el día en taxi, lo más fuera de peligro posible.

"¿Y quién este Cell?" preguntó Ani mientras se prendía un cigarrillo, que Enzi le había alcanzado previamente, ya en casa de la primera.

"No sé ni me importa, pero era un asco… creo que era maquillaje o algo así" le respondió mientras alargaba el brazo para que Ani le cediera el cigarrillo.

"¿Y no será un chiste?" preguntó Ani, mientras fumaba ignorando el pedido de Enzi. "Ya te lo paso, no jodas" agregó molesta por la insistencia.

"Podrías dejarme prender uno propio si no me vas a dejar darle siquiera un seca…" se quejó Enzi con el seño fruncido.

"No rompas y decime, ¿será un chiste o no?" insistió Ani dandole el cigarrillo a Enzi para terminar con el problema.

"No creo, en el noticiero se lo tomaron bastante serio" respondió mientras aprovechaba el cigarrillo todo lo que podía, ya que conociendo a Ani, sabía que no duraría en su mano mucho tiempo más.

"Pero, ¿cómo alguien puede destruir el planeta entero? ¿Tiene algún tipo de arma muy potente o algo así?" preguntó, efectivamente, recuperando el cigarrillo sin darle mucho tiempo a Enzi para darle siquiera una segunda seca.

"Tal vez, en todo caso lo averiguaremos en este supuesto torneo, lo van a pasar por la tele" dijo Enzi mientras miraba con anhelo el cigarrillo.

"En diez días me dijiste, ¿no?" inquirió Ani mientras apagaba el cigarrillo.

"¡Todavía le quedaba!" exclamó Enzi, notando que el cigarrillo apenas estaba por debajo de la mitad.

"No me rompas más, prendete uno si querés" dijo Ani recostándose en el sillón.

"Gracias" agradeció Enzi mientras encendía uno. "Y sí, es en diez días" murmuró mientras se recostaba en el sillón frente a Ani, donde ahora se encontraba sentada.

"Habrá que ver para creer" dijo Ani algo perdida. "¿Un ajedrez?" preguntó enderezandose.

"Dale" aceptó Enzi, parándose para ir a buscar el tablero.

Este era realmente el episodio que Enzi esperaba para cambiar su rutina, pero no sabía las muchas consecuencias que podría llegar a traer en su vida como la conocía.


End file.
